Domesticating Damon
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: *OneShot* Bonnie and Damon play house. Pure Fluff! Just something I wrote while working on the sequel to IF. I guess it can be considered a tie-in.


**Author's Note**: I wrote this for fun. Hopes you like it!

* * *

As soon as her father's car was around the corner, Bonnie's doorbell chimed to signal Damon's arrival. She let him into the house and he was all fingers and lips as he made his way across the room before tackling her onto the couch.

"No hello, or anything?" Bonnie asked.

Damon pulled away from her before he responded. "Nope. I missed you and your deliciousness."

She grinned as she sat up. "We have all night to have sex—"

"And we'll have even more time if you shut your mouth… unless you want something put in it."

"But I wanted to cook you dinner."

He ran his fingers through her hair before he began to kiss behind her ear. "You know I don't necessarily have to eat?"

Bonnie shrugged before she stood. "I know, but I wanted to be all domestic."

The vampire groaned. "Fine. I guess I'll play the stereotypical husband and sit in front of the TV."

The witch smiled. "I'll call you when everything is ready," she told him before disappearing into the kitchen.

So while Bonnie slaved over dinner, Damon stretched across the couch, flipping channels until he found a movie he would never admit to liking. He couldn't imagine how much crap he'd hear from Bonnie if she found out he actually enjoyed watching _Sweet Home Alabama_.

This is what he was doing when the front door opened.

His eyes cut to the door and he watched as Lily stomped into the house. She threw her purse across the floor, before kicking her shoes across the room, and slamming her jacket, hat and scarf to the ground after she'd ripped them off.

"Honey, the kid is home!" Damon called as he looked at Lily with a smirk. "What's your problem?"

"Tyler." She grunted before she stared at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. "That asshole had the nerve—"

Damon shook his head. "Yea, I don't really care to hear the story, I just wanted to know what your problem was." He turned back to his movie as he muttered. "Damn kid, coming in here slamming doors and throwing things like jerk."

Lily didn't say anything before she charged up the stairs.

At this moment Bonnie entered the room and Damon was instantly on his feet, and across the room with her in his arms. Seeing her standing there with her hair pulled back in a messy bun and wearing an adorable apron made him want to bend her over a counter and do horrible, unforgiveable things to her body.

"I'm going to make you dessert."

"You're going to cook?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You interpreted that wrong. I meant that you are going to be dessert."

She allowed him to kiss her for a while, before she pushed him away. "I thought you said Lily's home?"

"She is. She ran upstairs." He rolled his eyes. "Something about her dog making a mess on the carpet, I don't know, I wasn't really listening."

Bonnie started to pull away from him. "I should go check on her."

Yet Damon held her wrist and spun her back towards the kitchen before he pressed his hand against the small of her back and gave her a gentle push towards the kitchen. "Don't you fret. I'll check on our little scrat and get her out of the house for the night."

The witch furrowed her brows at him. "You talking to her will end with a hole in the side of the house."

He scoffed. "Nonsense. She loves me… everybody does."

"Damon." She whined.

"Bonnie." He mocked. "Relax." He pointed off to the kitchen. "Get in there. Let me handle the kid."

Instead of arguing, Bonnie went into the kitchen and Damon upstairs.

He made his way down the hall before he peeked into her room. There he found the girl laying in bed on her stomach, arms over her head and face buried in her pillow. His sensitive ears could hear that she was crying, and although he really didn't want to deal with a crying girl, he had told Bonnie he would handle the situation, and he really did want to get the girl out of the house.

He knocked on the doorframe before he told her. "You know crying isn't going to get back at the Fur Ball."

Lily looked up at him before she wiped her eyes dry. "You don't even know what he did."

"I don't even care. But I do know that crying isn't going to do anything but give you a red face and puffy eyes, which isn't flattering on anyone."

"But—"

He interrupted. "I don't care what the jerk did. All I know is you don't have to put up with it. I mean as much shit as you talk, I'm surprised you're letting him get away with making you cry, in your bedroom, like a little bitch."

She took a deep breath before she stood. "You're absolutely right." She made her way across the room and squeezed past him, before heading downstairs.

Damon followed and watched as she began to put her outerwear back on. The entire time she did so she bitched about Tyler, and Damon instead of listening, only instigated.

"Bonnie, I'm going back to Tyler's!" she shouted before she was out the door.

Feeling quite proud of himself, Damon made his way into the kitchen.

Bonnie peered over her shoulder at him before she pulled a pan out of the oven. "Did you really just handle a Lily-melt-down on your own?"

"I surely did."

She gave him a big toothy grin. "Well, I'm very proud of you."

He smiled back. "You should be."

The two sat at the dining room table and ate the meatloaf and mashed potatoes she'd prepared and talked about their days. Bonnie had asked him what Lily had been upset about and he'd told her not to worry about it.

He helped her clear the table and after deciding to be a gentleman, he washed the dishes and she happily dried and put them away.

When the kitchen was back in order, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to her bedroom.

They lay in bed after; Bonnie nestled securely in his arms, and them coming up with different scenarios of the future. Some being funny, others realistic and depressing, but the twosome were happy that they could at least talk about these things honestly.

Damon held her until she fell asleep and after a half hour of watching her sleep, he joined her in slumber.

* * *

He woke when he heard the front door open and close. He checked the clock and when he saw that it was 3:47 AM, he slipped out of bed and pulled his boxer briefs on before he made his way to the top of the stairs.

He watched Lily make her way up the stairs and when she finally noticed him, she had to cover her mouth, to hold in her surprised gasp and that's when he noticed the cast on her right arm.

"How'd you break your arm?" he asked feeling his face starting to change, wanting to rip Tyler a new one if he had anything to do with hurting the girl.

Yet she laughed before she rolled her eyes and continued to her room. "I got mad at Tyler again and went to make a grand exit, and long story short, I fell down the stairs like a jackass."

"Do you know what time it is? You shouldn't be coming in this late. Next time either stay at Tyler's or get home sooner, there's all kinds of creatures lurking around at night."

"Yea dad, chill out, Tyler followed me to the house and walked me to the door." She rolled her eyes before she entered her room. "And don't even try to act as if you care."

He stuck his head into the room. "Of course I care about you."

He watched her flick her wrist, and he barely had enough time to move his head, before her door slammed shut.

Back in Bonnie's room he climbed into bed behind her.

She yawned before mumbling. "Where did you go?"

"To greet Lily."

Bonnie looked at the clock. "This late."

"I talked to her about being more careful."

The witch rolled around to face him before she kissed his lips. "You're the best."

"Of course I am." He agreed before pulling her closer and kissing her throat.


End file.
